shelteredfandomcom-20200214-history
Stats
There are 9 different stats that are present in each character, and these have to be monitored closely as they change constantly to prevent them from increasing too high and adversely affecting your character. See also Attributes and Traits. Below are the stats and their description. Health Conditions This measures how your character is feeling at the moment. This can change depending on the situation. *'Feeling Okay' - All their needs are addressed and all their other stats are green. *'Radiation Poisoning' - Gradually decreases your character's health every few seconds. Occurs when you send someone on an expedition without a gas mask equipped. Also occurs when someone is sent to the surface without wearing a radiation-proof Hazmat suit. Your dwellers will also get it if they drink highly contaminated water (hover over a water tank to see the current % dirtiness) - this dirtiness goes up during "black rains". Radiation poisoning can be cured with Anti-Radiation pills. *'Food Poisoning' - This can occur by eating food that has been near poop (toilet), having too much dirtiness, or having an untidy shelter. Generally, when your characters are back from an expedition, don't make them eat food right away because their dirtiness bar is usually high at that moment, so they should take a shower first. Food poisoning can be cured by letting it run its course (in a few days time) or by taking homemade anti-emetic medication. *'Bleeding' - While in a fight, a character can become wounded and this might cause bleeding. The character will lose health over time (while in a fight or in the shelter, not while simply on an expedition) until bandages or a first aid kit are applied. *'Infection' - If a character gets wounded while on an expedition, and the wound is bleeding, they may have an infection when they return home. An infection does not cause them to lose health but prevents health from automatically restoring over time. Cure infections with antibiotics. In the meantime, a health kit can restore some health. *'Catatonic' - If a character has too much stress and/or trauma, the character will become catatonic. They can't do anything and have to be regularly fed water and food in order to get them to snap out of it. If this occurs a second time, they can enter a state of permanent catatonia. Health This measures how healthy your character is. If their health bar drops down to zero they will perish. Characters will heal automatically if they're free of any afflictions, and the healing speed can be doubled by giving them first aid kits. Thirst This measures how thirsty your character is. You can decrease this by drinking water from a water tank. If this need is not fulfilled, your character will get dehydrated, this decreases health over time. Hunger This measures how hungry your character is. You can decrease hunger by having them consume rations from the pantry or meat from a freezer. Characters default to eating rations unless told to eat meat. If you have a stove, your characters will automatically cook the rations/meat before eating them, further increasing their alimenting value. Meat may have a longer lasting effect on hunger than do rations. Tiredness This measures how exhausted your character is. You can decrease tiredness by making them go to sleep in a bed or a sleeping bag. Dirtiness This measures how dirty your character is. You can decrease dirtiness by making them take a shower. Toilet This measures how urgent your character needs to use the toilet. You can decrease this by having them use the toilet. Stress This measures how stressed your character is. Having 3 out of 5 stats on the red zone for too long will make the character start gaining stress. You can decrease these stats and keeping them feeling okay. Stress can be reduced faster by having a character use a bookshelf (Adult), a Toy Box (Child), or a Jukebox (Both). Taking valium will reduce stress, but this medicine isn't common. Having a pet helps the reduction of stress too, so don't let it starve. Stress won't go down until trauma is down to zero, so one to handle trauma first. Trauma This measures how traumatized your character is. If their stress reaches the red zone, this will cause a character to start gaining trauma. If they get enough trauma they become catatonic and won't be able to do anything. The only options are to feed them food and water with the help of another character. If one of your characters dies, the trauma level of all the other shelter members will be raised by 60. If you make someone 'harvest' the corpse of a dead person, the trauma level of the one doing this will go up by 30. It is recommended to build an incinerator or grave to remove corpses without causing trauma. Category:Gameplay Category:Characters